What is the least common multiple of 20 and 8? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(20, 8) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 20 and 8. We know that 20 x 8 (or 160) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 20 until we find a number divisible by 8. 20, 40, So, 40 is the least common multiple of 20 and 8.